


Spin The Bottle Redux

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Chicago future!fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Event Planner Kurt, Future Fic, Hockey Coach Dave, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante il primo anniversario di matrimonio, Kurt racconta a Dave di quella volta che giocò al gioco della bottiglia alle superiori. Basata sul trailer dell'episodio "Blame It On The Alcohol".<br/>[Traduzione della fic di TheFirstMrsHummel; da leggere tra SIYT e FUACL; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spin The Bottle Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153485) by TheFirstMrsHummel. 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di TFMH, che è possibile trovare su FF.net. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su EFP e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3.  
> Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di TFMH di tradurre la sua storia.

Sul tavolo rimanevano solo i resti di una cena strepitosa, ma né Kurt né Dave accennarono ad alzarsi e sparecchiare. Rimasero seduti comodamente sulle rispettive sedie in sala da pranzo, pieni fino alle orecchie di filetto in crosta di pancetta, purè di patate insaporito all’aglio e asparagi alla griglia. Erano anche piuttosto brilli dopo aver bevuto il vino che aveva mandato loro Becca; si era concessa uno dei suoi gesti esagerati e il regalo per il loro primo anniversario era stata una cassa intera di vino proveniente dal vigneto di famiglia. Kurt e Dave si erano scolati una bottiglia di _Shiraz_ spettacolare prima ancora d’iniziare a mangiare, per poi svuotarne una di _Pinot nero_ durante il pasto. Certo che la sua famiglia produceva del vino eccezionale…

Dave gli sorrise pigramente. “Perché non ti vieni a sedere sul mio grembo, fatina?” propose. “Sei troppo lontano, laggiù.”

Suo marito ricambiò il sorriso e si alzò. “Riesco a malapena a muovermi da quanto sono pieno! Ti avrei potuto sposare solo per le doti culinarie,” affermò. Si avvicinò alla sua sedia e gli si accoccolò sulle cosce, posandogli la guancia sulla spalla. “Ma sono felice che ci sia un milione di altre ragioni. Ad esempio, hai un grembo eccezionale.”

“Beh, è già successo che tu abbia espresso il tuo apprezzamento a riguardo,” ribatté lui, ridendo. “Quindi sono a conoscenza della tua opinione.” Portò la mano sul suo mento per fargli alzare il viso e lo baciò dolcemente. “Ma mi piace sentirtelo dire.” Sorrise in modo giocoso. “A meno che, ovviamente, tu non lo stia dicendo solo perché sei un po’ alticcio…”

Kurt rivolse lo sguardo sull’enorme cassa di bottiglie sul pavimento del soggiorno. “Non che non apprezzi il pensiero, ma porca vacca, quello è un _sacco_ di vino! Che cosa potremo farci?” chiese. “Per il nostro secondo anniversario dovremo prenotare una visita a un centro di recupero per alcolisti.”

Lui ridacchiò. “Beh, avremo un sacco di possibilità di giocare al gioco della bottiglia,” disse. Kurt non rispose, quindi Dave lo guardò: aveva un’espressione vacua in viso, come se fosse perso nei suoi pensieri. Si preoccupò immediatamente. “Kurt, stai bene? C’è qualcosa che non va, tesoro?”

Improvvisamente le labbra dell’altro s’incurvarono in un sorriso e iniziò a ridere a crepapelle. “Oh mio Dio! Se solo tu sapessi, Dave!” esclamò. Cercò di trattenere le risatine, ma gli sfuggirono comunque. “Me n’ero quasi del tutto dimenticato.”

“Che cosa?” chiese lui; era sollevato che Kurt non fosse turbato ed era curioso di sapere cosa fosse così divertente. “Forza, voglio saperlo anch’io…”

“Non te l’ho mai raccontato, vero? Alle superiori partecipai a un gioco della bottiglia che si rivelò un fallimento totale.”

“No, mai! Ci giocasti davvero?” chiese, ridendo. “Con delle ragazze presenti? O era alla Dalton?”

La domanda innescò un altro scoppio di risate e Kurt a quel punto aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Si alzò, aggiungendo: “Ho _davvero_ bisogno di altro vino se vuoi sapere cosa successe. E credimi, ne vorrai anche tu.”

Andò in cucina ad aprire un’altra bottiglia, mentre Dave andò a sistemarsi sul divano in soggiorno. Scosse la testa, pensando che non ci fosse nulla di più carino che sentirlo ridacchiare da solo nell’altra stanza. “Che matto…” mormorò, ascoltando altre risate provenire dalla cucina.

Kurt fu di ritorno con due bicchieri di rosso. “Questo è il _Cabernet_ ,” spiegò, passandogliene uno. Dave bevve un sorso mentre l’altro si accomodava di fianco a lui, poi posò il bicchiere e lo guardò, ansioso di sentire la storia. “Okay, spara. Deve essere qualcosa di grandioso, perché non penso di averti mai visto ridere così. Neanche quella volta che ho perso quella scommessa con Becca e ho dovuto rappare alla partita dei miei ragazzi.”

Kurt ridacchiò di nuovo. “Me l’ero quasi fatta addosso! E il fatto che tu avessi scelto _Shoop_ di tua volontà era la ciliegina sulla torta.” Cercò di riprendere fiato e continuò: “Okay, forse non è divertente quanto te che rappi… E all’epoca non lo era affatto. Ma con il senno di poi… è da morir dal ridere.” Si prese un minuto per riprendersi, poi con voce teatrale iniziò a raccontare.

“Accadde quando frequentavo ancora la Dalton, ma non all’accademia. I padri di Rachel Berry erano andati via per il fine settimana e lei decise di fare una festa a casa sua per tutti i membri del Glee. In quanto ex-membro avevo diritto a un invito, quindi mi presentai… con Blaine.”

“C’era anche Blaine?” domandò Dave, facendo un ghignetto cattivo. “Oh, mi piace già questa storia.” Di certo non serbava rancore per l’ex di Kurt, ma doveva ammettere di apprezzare le storie in cui il ragazzo di cui era stato così geloso e che aveva ritenuto così perfetto da ogni angolo rivelava di essere un po’ incasinato.

“Oh _sì_ ,” rispose. “Ero così entusiasta di portarlo con me, come se fosse un appuntamento o roba simile…” rise di nuovo. “Ero senza speranze, da adolescente. Erano passate, tipo, due settimane da quella stupida scenata al negozio _Gap_ di cui ti ho parlato. Pensi che mi fossi accorto di quanto fosse sopra le righe? Nooo, non io!” mandò giù un po’ di _Cabernet_. “Ero convinto di poterlo conquistare: il mio principe azzurro impomatato! Pensavo che l’incidente del _Gap_ fosse solo un’anomalia. Così lo portai con me – poco dopo che il suo cuoricino dei quartieri alti era stato infranto, ricorda – a una festa senza supervisione piena di ragazzi attraenti e abbastanza alcol da riempire una piscina.”

Dave scoppiò a ridere. “Senza offesa, Kurt, ma _davvero_ eri senza speranze!” Quello gli diede un pugno scherzoso al braccio, fingendosi offeso, ma lui continuò a ridere imperterrito. “Come potesti mai pensare che fosse una buona idea?”

“Ho fatto parecchie cose alle superiori, ma si farebbe prima a contare quelle intelligenti rispetto a quelle stupide,” ammise, arrossendo.

Dave lo guardò con un’espressione affettuosa. “Penso che si possa dire lo stesso di ogni individuo sulla Terra. Posso dirlo con convinzione assoluta, sia perché sono circondato da adolescenti ogni giorno, sia perché io al liceo ero un casino di dimensioni catastrofiche.”

Kurt gli si avvicinò, baciandolo in modo un po’ scoordinato, per poi scostarsi. “Smetti di distrarmi con la tua dolcezza! Allora, dov’ero arrivato?” Rimase un attimo in silenzio. “Ah, giusto: la festa! Entrammo e sembrava di essere in un episodio di _Jersey Shore_. Tutti che ballavano e parlavano ad alta voce, ubriachi fradici e pronti a fare pazzie. Brittany stava _facendo lo strip-tease_ per Artie, ti rendo conto? Blaine iniziò a buttar giù uno shot di vodka dopo l’altro e dato che volevo che pensasse che fossi figo quanto lui, ne bevvi anch’io un paio. Ero un po’ brillo, ma lui non aveva intenzione di fermarsi! All’inizio pensai perfino che fosse quasi adorabile, senza rendermi conto che stesse cercando di annegare la sua tristezza per il modo in cui quel commesso dai capelli flosci l’avesse respinto. Pensavo che stesse solo cercando di divertirsi, sai: di lasciarsi andare, dato che la Dalton era così opprimente.” Emise uno sbuffo ironico dal naso. “All’epoca mi faceva incazzare quanto fosse ignaro dei miei sentimenti, ma a dirla tutta io non ero da meno.”

Fece spallucce e continuò: “A quel punto la Berry vide che Finn e Quinn stavano pomiciando.” Kurt fece una faccia schifata. “Ancora non riesco a credere che si fosse rimesso con lei dopo che Sam l’aveva mollata. Aveva cercato di fargli credere per mesi che stesse aspettando _suo_ figlio!” Venne temporaneamente distratto dalla rabbia che ancora provava per conto del fratellastro, ma riprese subito il filo: “Pace. Almeno con lui presente non ero io la persona più stupida a quella festa. Ma probabilmente avevo in pugno il secondo posto…” Sorseggiò di nuovo il vino. “Comunque, Rachel – che, tra l’altro, era ubriaca fradicia come gli altri – cominciò a sbraitare che si dovesse giocare al gioco della bottiglia. Eravamo tutti alticci e arrapati, quindi ci sembrò una magnifica idea, ti pare?” Guardò Dave, il quale annuì, affascinato da quella serie di eventi che sembrava puntare dritta al disastro. Suo marito sapeva raccontare davvero bene… si era trovato nel letto la reincarnazione di Sheherazade! “Allora ci sedemmo in circolo e trovammo una bottiglia, iniziando a giocare. Lauren dovette baciare Puck e quello fu in effetti carino. Brittany baciò Santana e fu un momento strano e di disagio generale, dato che Artie era proprio lì. E poi…” lasciò la frase in sospeso con tono drammatico.

“E poi?” chiese lui. “Cosa successe?” Era evidente che Kurt si stesse immaginando quello che era accaduto, perché scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.

“Che marmaglia patetica che eravamo…” riuscì a mormorare tra un attacco di risa e l’altro. “Dio, sono così felice di essermi lasciato quei giorni alle spalle tanto _tanto_ tempo fa.” Lo baciò di nuovo, per poi continuare il racconto: “Fu il turno di Blaine di far girare la bottiglia e, ovviamente, io stavo già sognando che finisse per indicare me. Avrei ricevuto il bacio di vero amore gay proprio lì e tutto il mondo si sarebbe trasformato in un regno di unicorni, brillantini e arcobaleni a perdita d’occhio!” Si mise una mano sul cuore. “Sarebbe stato magnifico e _profondo_ : almeno metà dei presenti si sarebbe riscoperta gay guardandoci. Trattenni il respiro, guardandola rallentare e rivolgersi verso di me…” s’interruppe, inarcando un sopracciglio, “per poi superarmi e fermarsi di fronte a Rachel.”

Dave spalancò gli occhi. “Oh, non dirmelo!” esclamò. “Dovette baciare Rachel Berry?”

“Ebbene sì. Proprio di fronte ai miei occhi.”

“E tu cos’hai _fatto_?” domandò. Sapeva che Kurt avesse avuto una bella infatuazione per Blaine alle superiori, benché si fosse affievolita man mano che il piedistallo su cui l’aveva posto si abbassava sempre più: uscire con lui alla fine l’aveva raso al suolo, perché Kurt era finalmente venuto a patti con il fatto che Blaine fosse solo un adolescente come tutti gli altri, capace di pensare con l’uccello invece della testa proprio come il resto dei loro coetanei. Sparito il velo di ammirazione, la mancanza d’intesa tra loro divenne impossibile da ignorare e si lasciarono dopo tre mesi.

“All’inizio fui alquanto sconvolto, perché sembrava che se la stesse godendo! Insomma, se avessi dovuto baciare io una delle ragazze, ci saremmo scambiati un bacetto e via. Ma loro due… Penso di aver scorto anche un guizzo di lingua, ma non ne sono certo.” Scoppiò di nuovo a ridacchiare per quanto fosse stato tutto ridicolo. “Mi ricordo che inclinai la testa di lato, come se cambiare l’angolazione avesse negato quello che stavo vedendo. Durò solo per qualche secondo, ma a me sembrò eterno! Ricordo di aver detto qualcosa, tipo: _‘Okay, penso che sia durato_ abbastanza _!’_ cercando di stare calmo e non fare scenate. Rachel gli lasciò la maglietta e si guardarono come se fosse stato il bacio migliore della loro vita.” Scosse la testa. “Erano entrambi così ubriachi… Ancora non riesco a credere che la ragazza con due padri si sia galvanizzata tanto a baciare un ragazzo gay. Ma penso che la parte che le piacque davvero fu che Finn si fosse ingelosito.”

“Blaine è bisessuale?” domandò Dave. Non ne avevano mai parlato, ma ora quella possibilità lo incuriosì.

“Non credo… Per tutto il tempo in cui ci frequentammo non espresse mai più il desiderio di baciare un’altra ragazza. Penso che fosse solo ubriaco e stupido e che il bacio gli sarebbe piaciuto a prescindere da con chi o che cosa fosse stato. Esistono un sacco di persone etero che ammettono di poter gradire baci sperimentali con altre dello stesso sesso, dal lato puramente fisico. Immagino che per noi possa valere l’opposto.”

“E quindi cosa successe dopo?”

“Beh, io ne fui turbato e m’incazzai parecchio,” spiegò. “Insomma, c’era solo un ragazzo che non avrebbe dato di matto se gli fosse toccato di baciarmi, ed eccolo lì che pomicia con Rachel! Non ero arrabbiato granché con lei, perché sapevo che non avesse secondi fini; se si fosse trattato di un’altra, come Santana, mi avrebbe ferito di più, perché avrebbe potuto venirle in mente di prenderlo per il culo alla grande. Ero incazzato nero con Blaine, ma a quel punto ci eravamo appena accordati di rimanere solo amici per il momento e non avevo alcun motivo logico di fargli presente quanto mi avesse fatto male. E poi era così sbronzo che non avrebbe comunque capito una parola.”

“Non facesti una scenata?” chiese Dave, sorpreso. “Dov’era finito Kurt Hummel, prima donna della scuola?”

Quello fece spallucce, perdendo un po’ l’aria spensierata. “Penso di essere maturato un po’, quell’anno,” disse. “Insomma, mio padre per poco non era morto… Rischiai seriamente di diventare un orfano. Poi c’era quella situazione con te, che all’epoca era alquanto traumatica.” Sapeva di doverlo dire, anche se Dave abbassò lo sguardo per la vergogna. Essere sposati non voleva dire nulla se non si era sinceri l’uno con l’altro. Allungò un braccio per fargli sollevare il viso, guardandolo con decisione. “Ma, come abbiamo detto, ormai è nel passato. E poi tu ti sei _completamente_ rifatto con tutti i manicaretti, la musica, l’amore e il sesso straordinario!” Gli sorrise affettuosamente e fu contento di vedere che lo imitò poco dopo – c’era stato un periodo nel loro rapporto in cui passava molto più tempo tra un’espressione e l’altra.

“Quindi, no,” continuò. “Non feci scene o nulla di simile. Buttai giù qualche altro shot, fino a non sentire più la delusione. Poi mi addormentai in camera di Rachel.” Guardò Dave con aria ironica. “La mattina dopo mi svegliai con una sbronza da paura, come anche Blaine, che aveva dormito tutta notte sul tappeto in soggiorno. Lo riaccompagnai alla Dalton, feci tutta la strada di ritorno fino a Lima e dormii come un sasso per quasi 24 ore. Penso che Carole a un certo punto mi mise uno specchietto vicino al naso per controllare se respirassi ancora.”

“Parlaste di quello che era successo, dopo?”

“Un po’. Gli dissi che aveva toccato il fondo e che l’unica direzione in cui poteva andare a quel punto era verso alto.” Sorrise. “Fu la prima volta che ebbi l’impressione che fossimo alla pari,” spiegò, facendo una pausa. “No, come non detto: non eravamo alla pari, _io_ ero in vantaggio con un altro ragazzo per la prima volta nella mia vita. Fu uno stronzo quella notte, ma per ironia della sorte ciò lo rese accessibile e riuscimmo finalmente a passare dall’amicizia a qualcosa di più.”

Dave lo stava guardando con un’espressione che indicava che avesse in mente una domanda. Kurt fu sorpreso, però, da quello che gli chiese.

“Tutto ciò successe prima o dopo lo spettacolo dell’intervallo in cui ballammo _Thriller_?”

Lui corrugò la fronte, incerto sul motivo per cui volesse sapere un dettaglio simile, ma cercò di concentrarsi nonostante la nebbia provocata dal vino. “Dopo, credo. Forse passarono tre settimane o perfino un mese…” Lo guardò con aria incuriosita. “Perché lo chiedi?”

Dave incurvò in alto un angolo della bocca, rivolgendogli un ghignetto brillo ma carino. “Perché stavo pensando che se fossi stato abbastanza sicuro di me da accettare l’offerta di tuo fratello, per quella sera ti avrei già chiesto scusa e sarei stato un membro effettivo del Glee.” Inarcò un sopracciglio ben delineato, iniziando a flirtare. “Sarei stato presente alla festa, probabilmente. E forse avrei anche partecipato al gioco…”

Kurt iniziò a sentirsi accaldato, e non era solo colpa del vino. “E se la bottiglia si fosse fermata su di me?” domandò.

“Beh, a quei tempi nascondevo la mia sessualità così a fondo che ancora un po’ e finivo a Narnia. Ma d’altro canto…” ragionò, “se avessi avuto abbastanza coraggio da unirmi al club, chissà di cos’altro avrei potuto essere capace.” Guardò Kurt negli occhi, con l’eccitazione che montava negli sguardi di entrambi. “Se avessi avuto l’occasione di baciare di nuovo quelle labbra… Non penso di aver potuto resistere, a prescindere dalle conseguenze. Non ti vedevo da mesi a quel punto e di certo non ti avevo toccato. Avrei potuto uscire di testa,” affermò, allungando la mano per passargliela nei capelli.

Le pupille di Kurt erano state dilatate sia dall’alcol che dal desiderio. Si alzò e raggiunse il tavolo in sala da pranzo, afferrando la bottiglia vuota e porgendola al marito. “Fammi vedere,” disse con voce strozzata, sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento del salotto.

Dave si alzò dal divano e gli s’inginocchiò davanti, posando la bottiglia tra loro. Facendogli l’occhiolino, la fece girare. Non interferì per tre giri completi, poi la bloccò improvvisamente e, con una torsione veloce del polso, fece puntare il collo direttamente su di lui. Gli scoccò uno sguardo seducente per un attimo e posò il fondoschiena sui talloni. La sua espressione passò immediatamente a una di sorpresa e terrore, guardandosi attorno come se la stanza fosse piena di altre persone. “Col cazzo!” esclamò verso il suo pubblico immaginario. “Non ho intenzione di baciare un altro maschio!” Incrociò le braccia con fare testardo, “E anche se lo facessi, di certo non sceglierei _Hummel_!”

Kurt cercò di nascondere il sorriso quando rispose, ma tutto il vino che aveva bevuto non lo aiutava a calarsi del tutto nel personaggio. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse con tono da snob: “Non voglio baciarti neanch’io. Scommetto che fai schifo, comunque. Sarai uno di quelli che afferrano la testa della gente e sbattono la faccia sulla loro.” Lo guardò apertamente. “Non che lo sappia per _esperienza_ o altro… Ma non riesco a immaginare che tu abbia un minimo di finezza quando baci.”

Dave gli si avvicinò sulle ginocchia. “Ah sì?” disse con un tono minaccioso che gli fece scorrere brividi lungo la schiena.

Kurt aveva indossato la sua maschera da regina dei ghiacci, ma lui lo conosceva abbastanza da vedere l’ilarità che celava. “Certo! Cosa vuoi che ne sappia un Neanderthal come te di baci?” ribatté con tono caustico.

“So una cosa di certo,” mormorò quello. Posò gentilmente una mano sulla sua guancia. “So che è da mesi che sogno di poterti baciare di nuovo.” Lo avvicinò a sé, finché non si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, entrambi in ginocchio, con i petti che si sfioravano. “E ora posso farlo.” Sporse la testa in avanti e gli sfiorò gentilmente le labbra, passando amorevolmente la lingua su quello inferiore. Kurt schiuse la bocca e lui vi infilò la lingua per intrecciarla alla sua. Dopo un paio di minuti in cui si baciarono profondamente e durante i quali Kurt gemette piano in modo quasi costante, posò le mani sulle spalle di Dave e lo allontanò.

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per riprendersi e cercare di continuare il gioco di ruolo. Finalmente si schiarì la gola e guardò Dave, che aveva il fiatone e stava fissando le labbra da cui era stato allontanato. “Beh, suppongo che non fosse male,” ansimò, cercando di sopprimere ogni tremolio di eccitazione nella voce. “Potresti avere qualche possibilità, lo ammetto. Anzi…” Rimase in silenzio per un minuto, poi la sua espressione indifferente venne sostituita da una così apertamente sensuale che Dave sentì un piacevole movimento all’inguine. “Oh, al diavolo!” esclamò Kurt, afferrandogli la camicia. “Per quanto io apprezzi il tentativo di sostituire a quel ricordo qualcosa di molto più piacevole, ne ho abbastanza di giocare.” Spinse via la bottiglia, che rotolò fin sul tappeto. “Non c’è niente di meglio di quello che ho qui adesso. Tutto ciò che voglio per il nostro primo anniversario è scopare il mio strepitoso marito. Cosa te ne pare?”

Dave gli afferrò le spalle e le strinse forte. “Mi sembra un piano perfetto,” rispose.

Si baciarono di nuovo, appassionatamente, iniziando a rimuovere il maggior numero di vestiti l’uno dell’altro senza interrompere il contatto. Riuscirono a togliere tutto tranne la camicia di Dave e i pantaloni attillati di Kurt, dovendo riconoscere la sconfitta e separandosi. Mentre Kurt si alzava e iniziava a togliersi i jeans, lui si sfilò la camicia dalla testa e aprì il cassetto del tavolino. Poco dopo aver iniziato a convivere, avevano iniziato a nascondere profilattici e lubrificante in quasi ogni stanza dell’appartamento: non sapevano mai quando la voglia di fare l’amore li avrebbe sorpresi e doversi interrompere ogni volta per andare a recuperare il necessario in camera era una scocciatura. E poi era stato uno spasso quando Finn e sua moglie erano venuti a trovarli l’anno scorso e lui si era imbattuto in uno dei loro nascondigli mentre era alla ricerca dei fiammiferi, con cui voleva accendere le candele sul tavolo.

Dave si voltò con in mano un profilattico e una bottiglietta di lubrificante, ritrovandosi davanti Kurt, steso sul pavimento e supportato da un gomito; con l’altra mano si stava massaggiando lentamente l’erezione, prolungando il piacere. Osservò per qualche secondo la magnifica vista. Il corpo pallido era aggraziato e perlaceo, come anche il suo pene. Adorava il modo in cui l’erezione di Kurt assumesse una tinta violacea in cima, creando un contrasto eccitante. Facendo cadere a terra i due oggetti, gli si stese di fianco e afferrò il proprio pene. Li avvicinò e li avvolse con una delle grandi mani, imitato subito dal marito. Spinsero ritmicamente nel tunnel formato dai loro palmi, gemendo. Continuarono per qualche minuto, baciandosi distrattamente finché Kurt non li interruppe. “Verrò presto,” ansimò con gli occhi sgranati. “Voglio venirti dentro, Dave!”

“Oh, sì,” rispose lui. Si mise in ginocchio e si voltò, dandogli le spalle e afferrando il tavolino con le mani. Anche Kurt s’inginocchiò, infilandosi il profilattico con una mano mentre con l’altra apriva la bottiglietta. Si ricoprì due dita con il gel scivoloso e le avvicinò alla sua entrata; sapendo che fossero entrambi così eccitati e che i preliminari non fossero affatto necessari, le infilò entrambe senza troppe cerimonie. Dave inarcò la schiena a quella sensazione e gemette forte. Kurt iniziò a spingerle dentro e fuori velocemente e con decisione, guardando i suoi glutei muscolosi contrarsi e tendersi. “Sono pronto,” disse quello, ansimando. “Non ho più bisogno che mi prepari, amore. Ho solo bisogno del tuo cazzo dentro di me _adesso_!” Strinse i muscoli interni attorno alle sue dita mentre le sfilava, facendolo rabbrividire di anticipazione.

Kurt si sporse all’indietro, reggendosi con un braccio sul pavimento e usando la mano libera per guidare l’erezione verso l’ano di Dave. Quando entrò in contatto, portò anche quel braccio dietro di sé per tenersi in posizione mentre Dave, lentamente, cominciò a spingersi verso il basso, impalandosi su di lui; contrasse i muscoli ritmicamente, continuando a scendere e ottenendo a mo’ di risposta delle grida di piacere da suo marito. Poteva anche non aver fatto molta esperienza in ambito sessuale prima di incontrarlo, ma dall’inizio della loro relazione due anni prima era stato uno studente diligente… e Kurt si era dimostrato un insegnante provetto, come minimo. Riuscì finalmente a inserire tutta la lunghezza dentro di sé, spingendo un’ultima volta verso il basso e sentendo il glande di Kurt sfiorargli la prostata. “Così a fondo,” disse a denti stretti, girando la testa per guardarlo. Gli occhi di Kurt erano velati dal piacere, la sua fronte e il petto ricoperti da un velo luccicante di sudore. “Ti cavalcherò, dolcezza: finché non esplodi. Ti piace l’idea?” chiese, spingendo nuovamente.

“Uhn!” grugnì quello, riemergendo un po’ dallo stordimento dato dall’eccitazione. “Sì, Dave… Oh, cazzo, _fallo_! Fallo e basta!”

Dave obbedì, iniziando a sollevarsi e spingersi di nuovo in basso grazie alle sue forti gambe. Dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più veloce e con più forza mentre la passione montava. Kurt iniziò a spingere i fianchi invece di rimanere fermo a farsi cavalcare dall’altro e l’equilibrio dei poteri cambiò un po’. Dave si sporse in avanti e appoggiò i gomiti al tavolino, mentre Kurt sollevò il busto, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e l’altra sulla nuca, intrecciando le dita nei suoi capelli corti. Iniziò a spingersi vigorosamente dentro di lui, colpendo con il bacino le sue natiche ogni volta che si portava in avanti. Dave iniziò a vaneggiare: “Oddio, oddio, oddio! Fottimi, Kurt! Dammelo per bene, amore, sai quanto mi piace! _Ti amo_!” gridò.

“Dave!” urlò lui, “Oh cazzo, ti amo così tanto, dolcezza, sto per _venire_ -” Perse l’uso della parola, gemendo e spingendo mentre si svuotava dentro l’altro. Cadde sul dorso sudato di Dave e, dopo qualche secondo per riprendersi, si scostò e si tolse il preservativo. Gli toccò gentilmente il fianco. “Girati, amore,” mormorò. “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.” Quello lo accontentò, facendo una smorfia di disagio: il suo pene era ancora completamente eretto e per Kurt fu evidente che stesse iniziando a dargli fastidio, tanto che avrebbe cominciato a far male se non avesse trovato presto sollievo. Gli indicò di sedersi sul tavolino e lui si sistemò tra le sue gambe. Aprì la bocca e passò subito al dunque, senza stimolarlo con sfioramenti o leccatine. Le mani di Dave affondarono nei suoi capelli, afferrandoli e guidando i suoi movimenti, senza però spingergli o strattonargli la testa, limitandosi a mostrargli di che velocità avesse bisogno per raggiungere finalmente l’orgasmo. Lui mosse la testa ritmicamente, succhiando con forza e rilassando la gola così da non avere l’impressione di soffocare.

Dave iniziò a sentire i testicoli contrarsi in preparazione all’orgasmo. “Kurt… non fermarti,” implorò. “Non fermarti, ci sono quasi! Sto per- Sto per- _Ooh_!” Venne con forza, eiaculando nella bocca di Kurt. Quello ingoiò tutto lo sperma, assicurandosi di non perderne una goccia e succhiando finché il pene di Dave non tornò a essere del tutto morbido e troppo sensibile alle sue attenzioni. Scostò la bocca e posò il capo su una delle sue cosce massicce e lievemente coperte di peluria.

Dave gli passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati della tempia. “Buon anniversario, Kurt,” disse, completamente appagato.

Kurt si sollevò e portò le labbra sulle sue, baciandolo dolcemente. “Buon anniversario, Dave.”

Sapeva che presto avrebbero dovuto alzarsi e occuparsi del disordine che avevano creato sia durante la cena che il sesso. Ma, per il momento, voleva solo rilassarsi un po’ tra le braccia di suo marito e pensare a quanto fosse fortunato ad averlo. E forse a come il gioco della bottiglia non fosse così stupido, dopotutto.


End file.
